dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Lockhart
Miriam Elizabeth "Mimi" Lockhart (formerly Brady) is a fictional character from Days of our Lives. Mimi was originated by Doren Fein from August 17 to 19, 1999. She is most recognized by actress Farah Fath who played the role from September 16, 1999 to March 1, 2007. Character History Childhood Mimi grew up in an abusive household. Her father, David, attacked Mimi and Bonnie on a number of occasions forcing her older brother, Patrick, to split at an early age. Mimi looked after her younger brother Connor until he too moved away at a young age. High school Mimi was Belle Black's best friend since kindergarten. Mimi grew jealous of Belle's new friendship with Chloe Lane and began working with Jan Spears to cast Chloe as a social outcast. Jan preyed on Mimi's insecurities and used her to torment Chloe, including taking nude pictures of Chloe in the shower. Mimi developed a crush on Shawn-Douglas Brady but he was interested in Belle. Shawn agreed to take both Belle and Mimi to the dance after Mimi got down on bended knee to beg Shawn to take her. Jan's hatred for Chloe intensified and Jan used Mimi to sneak the photos of Chloe into the slide projector to humiliate Chloe and advertise their website operagirl.net. The prank almost landed Mimi in jail; instead she was forced to spend her senior year at Salem High cleaning bathrooms. Despite Mimi's involvement in the pranks, her friends noticed her odd behavior that included staying away from her friends and roaming the streets at night. Chloe was the first to discover that Mimi and her family were homeless. Her father had been laid off, and was out of town searching for work. Mimi's friends rallied together and built a Habitat for Humanity house for the Lockhart family. During the summer of 2001, Mimi joined her classmates on a trip to Puerto Rico to study the environment. She and Belle became close again, but she became even closer to geeky Kevin Lambert and the two nearly had sex on the island. With her newfound self-esteem, Mimi became determined to do the right thing and make up with Chloe. In fact, Chloe and Mimi joined forces toward to help Belle and Shawn get back together. She accomplished that task, along with high school graduation, and spent the summer with Kevin; they broke up at the end of the summer so he could go away to college. College and young adult Mimi started the following year at Salem University with Belle. Mimi eventually got together with Rex DiMera but feared he might be the Salem Stalker. Rex suffered from massive headaches and mood swings. At one point, Rex accidentally killed Dr. Rolf, Rex's "creator." After this ordeal, the couple landed on solid groupd until Mimi found out she was pregnant. Mimi's insecurities returned and she convinced herself she had a good thing with Rex and it would be ruined with a baby. Mimi made the heartbreaking decision to have an abortion without telling Rex. Due to a resulting infection, Mimi was rendered sterile. Jan returned to Salem and Mimi learned that she had been keeping Shawn hostage at her country home. Before Mimi could expose Jan, Jan blackmailed her about the abortion. Jan tripped and hit her head on a rock while arguing with Mimi and ended up in serious condition in the hospital. Mimi confessed to all her sins and was sentenced to jail. Rex and Patrick managed to get their hands on a video clearing Mimi's name just in time, and Mimi was released. Mimi's guilt over her lies to Rex mounted but her mother, Bonnie convinced her to keep quiet and hold on to her man. Rex overheard an argument between Belle and Mimi and learned that Mimi had aborted his child without ever telling him that she was pregnant. He left her, and Salem. Mimi blamed Belle for ruining her life and grew closer with her new roommate and high school crush, Shawn. After the birth of Belle's daughter, Claire, Mimi attempted to mend fences with Belle. After months of escalating romance, Shawn proposed to Mimi on New Year's Eve and they married in March 2006. Mimi did everything she could to keep Shawn and Belle apart because she feared they would fall in love again. Mimi and Shawn went through the "in vitro" process and Mimi became pregnant in May 2006, just two months after the couple wed. In early June, Mimi and Belle were out shopping when she started having cramps. Lexie Carver told Shawn, Belle and Phillip that Mimi had miscarried. Mimi was truly devastated and Shawn stuck by her. They decided to ask a surrogate to carry their child but a mix-up in the lab caused Mimi's egg to be fertilized with Philip's sperm and Belle's egg with Shawn's sperm; the Gloved Hand was responsible for this mix-up as part of his crusade to ruin the lives of the people in Salem. Mimi knew that Shawn was the father of Belle's baby and told no one. When the truth was finally revealed, Shawn left Mimi and they got a divorce. She and Philip signed away their rights to their baby to the surrogate, Lauren. Mimi moved back home to the Lockhart House with Bonnie and Conner. Mimi briefly worked at Chez Rouge but left after a fight Shawn's girlfriend at the time, Willow Stark. Mimi then got a job working for Max at his garage. She and Max grew close as they looked for a seemingly missing Philip. Victor's goons held them prisoner in a church basement where they shared their first kiss and also discovered a skeleton. Mimi and Max began to date, much to Abby's dismay. Mimi got in the way oh Philip's search for Claire after Shawn and Belle took her into hiding. Max rescued Mimi and they two helped Shawn and Belle flee to Canada. The skeleton that they was revealed to be David Lockhart, Mimi's father. Max comforted Mimi through this mystery but it was Bonnie who was able to give Mimi the answers she was looking for. Bonnie explained that Mimi killed her father but suppressed the memories because David used to abuse the family. Instead of letting her daughter take the blame, Bonnie went to jail. With her mother and older brother both in jail, Mimi left to live with her younger brother Connor in Arizona. Category:Days of our lives characters